Doctor Who: Daughter of Time
by Paragon21
Summary: The Doctor falls through a crack in the universe and lands in the alternate dimension where he left Rose and her family. Now he finds more than his former traveling companion. Enter Mirina Jennifer Tyler-Smith, The Daughter of Time. (WILL BE REWITTEN)


Doctor Who: Daughter of Time

-~Chapter 1~-

It was a good day, no, a great day. New years eve in London, snow was falling and lights lit the streets as people stared at the New Years ball. It was 9:45 at night and a lovely couple was standing in the crowed staring at the ball, waiting for it to come down and ring in the New Year. The woman was average height, well-built and blonde hair and brown eyes. Her husband, a tall, slim, six-foot man with brown messy, unkempt, hair and large, almond shaped eyes. Their names were John Smith and Rose Tyler Smith. John Smith was the instantaneous biological meta-crisis, or biological clone, of a man simply known as The Doctor, a Time-Lord, no the last of the Time-Lords. He also shared the same face, thoughts, behaviors, and memories of The Doctor. Part human, part Time-Lord, John took up the name that The Doctor used to hide his true identity and stayed with Rose Tyler, The Doctor's former companion in his travels through space, time and dimensions. Married only a year, though they had been dating for close to fifteen years, and already they were expecting their first child. The due date was any day and the couple couldn't wait to bring home their child. Though they did expect it to happen as soon as it would. Rose felt a sudden rush of water between her legs and excruciating cramps and pains in her stomach and back. The baby was coming. "John... I think... It's time..." Rose managed to squeeze out through her teeth. "Now?" John exclaimed dumbfounded at how quickly the baby was coming. He searched for a cab and called one over. "Royal Hope Hospital please, and on the double!" John told the cabby as they sped off to the hospital. "We have to let Mum know..." Rose said to John who was holding her hand the whole time. "I'll call as soon as we get to the hospital, now just breath." John said assertively.

When they arrived, a group of doctors saw the couple and rushed over to help. "My wife, she's having a baby!" John yelled out, knowing how obvious the situation was. John ran beside Rose as she was wheeled into a delivery room where more nurses and doctors came in to help. "Sir, I'm going to need you to wait outside, I promise we'll do everything we can to help your wife." a nurse said gently pushing John out the door. Inside the nurses set up Rose for a delivery and checked to see how the baby was doing. "Damn it, this is not good." the head doctor said looking at the ultrasound. "What, what's wrong?" Rose asked worried about the baby. "This ones a breech baby and the cord is wrapped around the neck! We need to get you to the OR for a C-Section." the doctor responded, worried that if they did not operate on Rose soon the baby would die before it had the chance to be born.

The waiting room was quiet, but that all changed when Jackie, Rose's mum, barged in, followed closely by Pete and their son, Tony, who was now seventeen. "Where's Rose, how is she?" Jackie asked panicked and worried about her daughter and grandchild. Then the family then caught a glimpse of Rose on a gurney being wheeled into the OR. "Wait, what's wrong?" John asked one of the nurses running along the gurney. "There are some complications with the baby. We need to perform a C section now if we are to save both of them. Sir you're going to have to wait out here, we'll take care of them." the nurse explained to John before stopping him at the doors of the OR. John stopped but could not believe that Rose needed surgery or that both the child and his wife could die. A sudden rush of anxiety forced John to sit on the floor resting his head on his knees, gasping and staring blankly at the ceiling. Jackie and Pete helped him to a chair and passed him a bucket, just in case. Tony just sat there looking at the OR doors, wondering what his life would be like, now that he'll have a niece or nephew at only seventeen. "What do you want the baby to be, John?" Tony asked hoping get his older brother-in-law talking. "I... really don't mind. But I guess a little girl, a boy would be brilliant as well, but I'd prefer a girl." John answered still dazed and confused by the drama. "But right now, I just need some tea." He said shaking his head while rubbing the back of his neck. "Right then, I'll be right back." Jackie said walking off the cafe shop that was downstairs in the lobby. "Can you believe, it's only been half an hour?" John asked Pete and Tony rhetorically after noticing the time. 10:15 was what the clock read, all of that drama, happened in the time it took for John to get ready in the morning. He got up and started to pace back and forth, waiting for some news.

11:50 and the C section was complete, but the baby was not breathing and was quickly put into a incubator and had several nurses trying to get the baby's lungs working. Chest compressions, oxygen masks, even a bag valve mask was used to try and get the baby to breath, but hardly anything was working. The doctors and nurses were about to give up, before, at 12:00 on the dot, New Years Day, the baby made it's first cries. The nurses smiled and cleaned the baby before wrapping it up in a blanket. Rose woke up moments after, still slightly under but conscious enough to speak and understand what was going on. "Where's... my... baby?" she asked holding out her hands to hold her child. The doctor gave the, still crying, squirming bundle to Rose and went to tell the rest of the family the news.

"Mister Smith, both the child and your wife are just fine. You may go inside if you wish." the doctor reported with a smile as he went to fill out the paperwork. John stood there, in awe of the news he just heard and looked back to Jackie, Pete and Tony, waiting for them to say something. "Go on." Jackie told John gently, in a low whisper. John gulped as he turned to enter the room, not knowing what he'll see when he gets in there. He open the door very slowly and stepped quietly, careful not to disturb anyone. "John..." Rose said in a tender voice, smiling wide and chuckled. John looked down at the bundle, a pink bundle! John knew what that meant. "Say hi to your little girl." Rose said still chuckling with happiness. With every step he took, John felt this rise in happy, warm emotions running through his body. He sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at his new little girl. "You wanna hold her?" Rose asked as she passed the baby over to John, who scared he may drop her, took extreme care and wrapped the baby in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Smiling, he began to get watery eyes and shed tears of joy. He had memories of seeing nebulas and stars being born, suns, moons and stars up close, planets filled with life, but to him, nothing was more beautiful than the baby he was holding in his arms. She had dark brown hair like his, an olive skin tone and, from what he could see when she opened them, turquoise colored eyes, with the slightest hint of green.

Jackie and Pete walked in with Tony out in front to see the new bundle of joy. "Bless, she's gorgeous." Jackie said breaking down into tears. Even Pete chocked up. Tony walked over and held out his hand to touch his new niece. She was warm, and had the soft skin every baby has when they're born. In the midst of the quiet, yet emotional celebration, a nurse came in to ask John something. "Have you thought of a name?" she asked tenderly. "We're debating on 'Marina' or 'Miranda' and... it's currently a tie." John explained to the nurse, wondering if she'll give them a few more minutes to decide. "Why not... combine them?" she asked, hoping to give a solution to their problem. "Mirina, maybe?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "I love it." Rose said, looking at John who also loved the name. "What about her middle name?" Jackie asked, knowing months before they were going to give the child a middle name as well. John looked through all the names for girls, but kept popping up in his mind. More memories of his time traveling, revealing a long forgotten adventure and meeting his cloned daughter, Jenny. Hoping to keep her alive in his heart, John decided what to name his daughter. "Mirina Jennifer Tyler-Smith." He said smiling, proud of the name he had just given his daughter. "It's a lovely name, John. Mirina, part Time-Lord, part human." Rose said to him never taking that smile off her face. Jackie and Pete just held each other and Tony stood by his sister arms behind his back smiling. After so many years, alone and the last of his kind, the Doctor and John were no longer the last of the Time-Lords, there legacy lived on in the newest addition to the long adventure, Mirina Jennifer Tyler-Smith, the daughter of Time.

-~Chapter 2~-

Years have now passed and Mirina, though she now goes by just Rina, is now a fifteen year old and has gone through some very drastic changes. She is a ginger. As she grew older her dark brown hair got lighter and after her eleventh birthday her hair stopped changing colors and settled on an orange color. Also like her father, she grew sideburns down to her cheek bones. She is small for her age, standing at only four foot eleven inches, and weighs only ninety five pounds. Her skin is a light olive and dry around the elbows. Overall she looks like John and acts like him; in a matter of of his charm, wit, and rude behavior. Though her overall temperament is like her mother's, mostly calm but is excited rather quickly. She and Tony often acted out Rose's adventures with The Doctor, and she even had an accent to match both Rose and The Doctor. When she was younger, Rina was playful and was an attention seeker. Now at fifteen, she is like other kids, aloof and not wanting too much attention. This rather hard for her due to her IQ of 150 and the presence of two, yes, two fully functional hearts, a extremely low heart rate of ten beats a minute and the orange tinge to her blood. Very much like a Time-Lord, or Time-Lady.

"Rina! Dinner's ready!" Rose called out to the backyard, where Rina was staring off into space. Everyday after school, she would go to the backyard and just stand there for ten minutes. However today was much longer, she stood there for thirty minutes, still and silent. "Rina!" Rose called once more. "Coming!" Rina turned around and walked back into the house. "Go get washed up." Rose said placing some plates down on the table. Rina went to the sink and washed her hands and as she turned off the water, Joh walked through the door. "I home! Ooh something smells lovely." he said placing his coat on the rack. "Dad! You're home early." Rina said excitedly. John always came home at around seven, but today he was let off of work early and was home at six, just in time for dinner. "So, how's your day been?" John asked Rina as he gave her a hug then ruffled her hair. "Got my report card today! I think you'll like it!" She said gleefully.

"All top marks!" Rose said, spoiling the surprise. "Oh that's brilliant!" John said sitting down at the table. They all sat and ate dinner, as they disused John's recent promotion from a physics professor at Oxford to Academic Dean. Rina obviously got her brains from her father, much like everything else. "Now, get to work on that homework, then we'll watch a bit of tele." Rose told Rina who was already half way up the stairs. Though homework was not on her mind. Deep down she had a feeling that something big was going to happen. She didn't know what, when, where, or who would be involved. She just knew, and this made her worried, not about how it would effect her, but her family. She threw those thoughts into the bin and began her work, finishing it in forty five minutes flat, much slower than normal. After her work was done she went down stairs to spend the rest of the evening with her parents. None of them would have guessed that Rina's premonition of a disastrous event would happen within the next forty eight hours.

-~Chapter 3~-

"Rina! Time to get up!" Rose called, waking the half sleeping girl. Rina got ready and ate her beans on toast, though she really didn't like baked beans. Rose gave Rina a kiss goodbye and let her go off to school. As she was walking, Rina heard a peculiar noise. A raspy humming noise, then a sudden gust of wind from an alley way. After having a war between her better judgement and curiosity, Rina went to investigate. When she got close to opening the door, it flung open and a man, who was identical to her father, poked his head out of the box. "Hello! Blimey what a ride! And you are?" The man asked, a massive grin on his face, one John always gave when Rina told a joke or after watching a funny movie. "DAD!" Rina cried confused and startled by the man, not knowing if it was her father or someone else. "What?" the man's face changed to a very confused expression and had a rise in his voice pitch. "What the 'ell you doing here? Does mum know about this?" Rina yelled. All the man could do was stand there and say "what?" Rina turned and ran off, hoping to get away. The man stood there, rubbing his head and staring at Rina as she ran. "Who was that?"

When Rina got to school she tried to forget everything she had seen earlier. However it would prove futile as the man walked into her history class. "Hello." he said in a strong Scottish accent. "My name is Mr. John Logan Smith and I am your sub for the next few days, any questions?" The man, now claiming to be Mr. Smith asked clapping his hands together and walking back and forth in front of the class. One boy then raised his hand, Rina just banged her head on the desk she was sitting in. "Sir, does this mean Rina gets a automatic 'A' in this class?" the boy, Justin Reyes, a black haired, green eyed devil with a knack for causing trouble. "And why would you say that?" Smith asked confused, for one he didn't know who the boy was talking about, and two why would he give an automatic grade to someone he didn't know? "Because, you're her dad." Justin said plainly. "No, she does not and on fact I would grade her far harder than the rest of you. Now where does she sit?" Smith asked before Justin pointed out her location. Rina sunk lower into her chair as the lesson went on.

After class, Rina pulled the stranger into a separate hallway, catching him by total surprise. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you better leave now. Or else." She warned, though she never raised her voice. This is what scared the Doctor a little. Rina walked off and through a crowd of kids who were laughing and taunting her. Only after school did the Doctor get a proper chance to talk to the girl. "So, what did you say earlier, back in the alleyway?" he asked scratching his head. "I said, 'Dad', but it's none of your business, I just want you to leave." Rina said coldly as she walked off, only to be followed by the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor by the way, and..." he was interrupted by Rina's sudden glare at him. "The Doctor? Mum told me stories about a man in a blue... police... box. You're the real Doctor, aren't you?" Rina asked finally getting to grips the truth of this mystery man. "Yes, the one and the only. Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." The Doctor replied wanting to know more about her. "Mirina Jennifer Tyler-Smith." she answered turning to keep walking. "Nice to meet you. By the way how did your mum know about me?" Still curious the Doctor asked walking by Rina. "You can ask her when we get back." Rina told him as they walked to the tube station.

"Hello, John! Rina!" the neighbor said waving his hand in the air. "Wave back and say hello!" Rina said under her breath. "Hello!" The Doctor responded still confused. They both walked into the house and went to the family room. "My parents aren't home yet, so you'll have to wait till five. Mum's out shopping and Dad's at work till seven." Just as Rina put her bag down and grabbed a banana from the kitchen, Rose walked in. "Rina, I know you're home, so help..." Rose looked up only to see the Doctor, the man she traveled with for close to two years with, fallen in love with, and left was standing in her family room. "Bugger..." Rina said dropping her banana on the floor as did Rose with the groceries she had just bought. "Its you, isn't it, The Doctor?" in total disbelief, Rose stood there stand ping and inching closer to the man. "Rose...?" The Doctor whispered, shocked to see his traveling companion again after what seemed like years, before smiling wider than he ever smiled before and hugged Rose who laughed with happiness to see him again. "Rose? You? How'd he get here?" John, who returned home earlier than usual, asked just as everyone stared at Rina. "What?"

-~Chapter 4~-

Rose decided to call her mum and Pete over to see the doctor as swell. The Doctor, John, and Rina were sitting in the family room, wItting fro Rose before talking. "They'll here in about thirty minutes." Rose said getting off the phone with her mum. "Now, Rina would you like to explain how The Doctor is in our living room?" Rose asked crossing her arms over here chest. "He followed me home. Can we keep him?" Rina explained comically hoping to lighten the tension. Rose and John just sat there syringe at Rina, who sighed and bowed her head. "I was on my way to school when I heard this raspy noise in an alley way. I looked and saw him poke his head out of his box and I ran off. Then he shows up at my school posing as a sub and... I invited him over, after he said he was The Doctor." Rina said truthfully. Rose was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Rose jumped up and answered it. Jackie and Pete were standing in the doorway when Rose opened the door. "Rose what's wrong? What was so urgent that you..." Jackie walked into the living room, only to see The Doctor sitting there trying to hide his face from view. "Bloody 'ell! Is that 'im?" Jackie yelled, Rina hiding her face as well. "Jackie! 'Ello there! Haven't see-" The Doctor was stopped in his tracks by the famous "Tyler Slap" to the cheek. Rina snorted holding beck a laugh and trying not to smile. "What did I do now?" The Doctor asked rubbing his cheek. "And don't think your not getting one either Jenny!" Jackie said pointing to Rina, who was scooting to the other end of the couch, before receiving one hard slap to the back of the head. "What did **I **do?" She yelled confused about her punishment. "Mum, please, just sit down." Rose said placing a hand on Jackie's arm.

"So you decided to pay a visit after all this time?" Jackie asked, obviously still crossed to see The Doctor. "I really don't know how I got here. The walls of the universe closed and should've remain that way, but something must've made them open again, and the TARDIS must've slipped through the crack." The Doctor said trying to find a plausible explanation for his appearance in this alternate world. "Rina, get you behind back in this room!" John yelled noticing Rina sneaking up the stairs. "So what now? I mean the kids at school seen him and think he's you."Rina said slinking back to the couch. "We'll think of something, but for now we..." John was interrupted by Rina snapping her fingers, coming up with a solution. "Twins." A single word that sent everyone's brains into a tale spin. "John and Logan Smith. Identical twin brothers who live in two different countries." Rina explained looking at The Doctor and her father. "I don't know about you, but I think that's brilliant." The Doctor approved looking to the John, Rose, Jackie, and Pete, who had fallen asleep during all this. "Thats Rina for you, coming up with the answer after she's asked the question." Rose said with a sarcastic smile, before smiling for real. Rina smiled back. John and Rose couldn't stay mad at Rina for long and Rina knew it.

After their discussion, The Doctor and the Tylers all sat at the dinner table and had a dinner prepared by Rina. "Oh that was brilliant." The Doctor said, obvious that he enjoyed the meal of, lightly breaded chicken parmesan with a side of angel hair spaghetti in a meat sauce. "Rina, play something on the piano." Pete said, knowing how well she played. Rina walked over and sat down dusting off the neglected keys and played a bit of Claire de lune and Brahms Lullaby without looking down fault. After she had finished she received applause from everyone. "How long've you been playing?" The Doctor asked, amazed at how well Rina played. "About six years or so." She responded, "Though I prefer composing my own music." She explained. "Well then let's hear some." Jackie demanded wanting to see how well Rina could compose. "Jackie, it's late we need to go." Pete said looking down at his watch. "Alright, now don't get into anymore trouble, you hear." Jackie warned Rina putting on her coat as she and Pete left say goodbye. Rose and Rina cleaned up as The Doctor and John settled down in the living room. "Best get ready for school now Rina, you and The Doctor will have to get up early." Rose instructed Rina and also looking at The Doctor who made a pouty face "Aww, but I don't want to, Mum." The Doctor said in a childish manner making everyone laugh.

As the lights went off in the Tyler house, no one was aware of the ominous, shadowy figure in the night. "Soon Doctor, you will know pain." The figure warned slipping back into the shadows as the street went silent.

-~Chapter 5~-

The next morning, Rina and The Doctor walked to school and while traveling Rina listened to The Doctor prattle on, talking about Raxacoricofallapatorius, the Daleks, Cybermen, and other aliens that The Doctor had encountered over his travels. About half way to school The Doctor asked about Rina's life. Rina didn't have much to say. Upon arriving at school The Doctor, using the TARDIS and his sonic screwdriver, changed the roster of teachers in school and his schedule to match Rina's schedule. Several teachers were out and only one sub for those particular classes. "So we have, Homeroom, Calculus, World History, Break, AP Biology, Honors English, Lunch, Spanish 4, AP Art, and Computer Sciences... What? This schedule's for... third years. How'd you get this schedule?" The Doctor asked confused at the classes Rina had. "IQ of 150, all I'm saying." Rina replied walking to homeroom. "Hello class, as you may or may not know, I am Mr. Smith and Mr. McCormack is out with a cough today so I am your homeroom teacher for today." the class began talking amongst them selves as The Doctor, or, Mr. Smith called out names. This day was about to get fun for The Doctor and Rina.

At break Rina sat in the lunch room to catch up on some studying. The Doctor walked in and headed towards his "niece" but not before catching some boys throwing bits of food and plastic utensils at her. "Oi, What you boys doing that for?" He yelled across the room making the boys jump and run. "Get back here right now or I'll give you three detention for the whole week." He yelled in his Scottish accent walking after the boys. After a stern talking to by an angry Scotsman, the boys, Justin, Matthew and Jacob were forced to apologize to Rina for being rude. Once they'd said sorry the three headed to another room. "They won't bother you again, and if they do, just come and find me. Alright?" The Doctor told Rina placing a hand on her head. Rina smiled as the bell rang for third period. "Lets go do sect a pig." The Doctor said excitedly. "As much as I'd like to fillet Justin, it's against the law to dissect a human if he's still alive." Rina responded disappointed. The Doctor chuckled ruffling her hair as they walked to Biology.

After sending three girls and a boy to the nurses office after the dissecting. The Doctor and Rina went off to AP English. "At least we got a new teacher today!" a girl In the corner of the room said "Yeah right that'll be a laugh, wouldn't it?" the other girl sitting next to her said. Just as they stopped giggling Rina walked in, took her seat and was closle followed be The Doctor, "Afternoon" he said to the class placing his suitcase on the desk. "Alright!" the class said collectively. "As I'm sure you're aware my name is Mr. Smith, I'm your new English teacher. Nice to meet you all. I hope you're ready to get to grips with some Elizabethan literature. Let's all turn to page 53 in our poetry textbooks and I think we'll dive in with the bard himself" He introduced himself, again in a strong Scottish accent. "Sir?" The girl asked raising her hand "Yeah?" The Doctor responded lifting his head. "Are you English, Sir?" The girl asked plainly "No, I'm Scottish." The Doctor, starting to get a little annoyed, answered. "So you ain't English, then?" The girl again asked pushing The Doctor's patience. "No, I'm British." he said hoping she'd stop. Rina knew this was going to get ugly. "So you ain't English, then?" The corner girl quickly asked again in the usual plain tone. "No, I'm not, but as you can see, I do speak English." The Doctor, whiting he never responded to the girl's questions continued to reply to her questions. "But I can't understand what you're sayin', Sir." This time the rest of the class closed their books in preparation for one hilarious class. "Well, clearly you can." The Doctor pointed out, clearly. "Sorry, are you talkin' Scottish now?" He girl, once more, dully asked. "No, I'm talking English." Rina wondered why The Doctor continued to get into the discussion. "Right. Don't sound like it." She said shaking her head at the comment. "Okay, whatever you want. Now! Let's get on with Shakespeare." Letting the girl have her way, The Doctor decided to get on with the class and looked at the book. "I don't think you're qualified to teach us English." Rina sat there shaking her head ruffling her hair as the debate went on. The class continued to giggle at each reply. "I am perfectly qualified to teach English." The Doctor said proudly and as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "I don't think you are, though." The girl said still shaking her head, doubting The Doctor's claim. "You don't have to be English to teach it." The kids looked from The Doctor to the girl waiting for a response. This class was playing out better than a comedy sketch. "Right, have we got double English or double Scottish?" this time the class went from a giggle to a long chuckle. "Is your name Lauren Cooper, by any chance?" The Doctor asked, curious of this annoyance's identity. "Yeah... why?" Lauren confirmed. "Your reputation precedes you." giving a reason to **HIS **question.

"Innit, though?" Lauren said proudly looking at her friend. "So Shakespeare's sonnets -" The Doctor, hoping to get out of the debate, tried to continue the lesson once more. "Sir?" Lauren asked trying to get Mr. Smith's attention. "a sonnet is a poem-" He said continuing the lesson, while ignoring Lauren. "Sir?" She asked again. "written in 14 lines-" Smith still ignoring. "Sir?" and again. "the last two of which-" now close to breaking point. "Sir?" and again! "must form a rhyming couplet-" finally made some progress by finishing the definition of a sonnet."Sir?" and finally..."Yes, Lauren?" The Doctor, no longer able to take the annoying questions. "Can I aks you a question?" Lauren asked raising her hand. The class was going to get whiplash from looking back and forth between Smith and Lauren. "Not just now." starting to get angered "But can I aks you a question, though?" Lauren asked oblivious to Mr. Smith's last answer. "Just wait." he demanded, almost snapping at her. "But can I aks you a question? I only wanna aks you a question. Can't I aks you a question? I'm just aksing a question. Can I just aks you question?" the repeated questions made Rina bury her face into the text book waiting for the inevitable. "What is it?" curious to what was so important, so life changing that it couldn't wait for after the class. "Did you give Rina a kiss yet, sir?" This made Rina blush and drove The Doctor over the edge.

"Right! You are the most insolent child I have ever had the misfortune to teach" His strong Scottish accent enhancing his irritated demeanor. "Thank you." Taking this as a compliment, Lauren bowed her head and replied to the insult. "You are pointless, repetitious and extremely dull." The Doctor was not finished yet, and was getting increasingly angered. "Bit like Shakespeare." Lauren said plainly without missing a beat, "You are not even worthy of mentioning his name. William Shakes- WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE WAS A GENIUS! YOU, LITTLE MADAME, ARE DEFINITELY NOT! NOW JUST SIT THERE, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, OR I WILL FAIL YOU IN THIS WHOLE MODULE RIGHT NOW!" Fuming The Doctor, not only insulted due to the fact that he has met William Shakespeare, and for Lauren's insolent behavior. Lauren and the rest of the class picked up their books and sat there quietly. Although a small snort came from the front of the room. Rina got the whole thing on tape!

-~Chapter 6~-

After English, The Doctor sat there at his desk rubbing his head, wanting some Tylenol for his headache. "Blimey, no wonder, Walsh quit teaching this class." He muttered to himself. "Lauren ain't always like that. Just when there is a new teacher in." Rina explained standing in front of the desk waiting for The Doctor to pack up and leave for lunch. "Could've warned me, you know?" He said standing up and placed all the papers into his folders. "How can you fit all that in a small case?" Rina asked, curious at how a large stack of papers and a book could fit in a small suitcase. "Its bigger on the inside." He stated plainly, smiling. Rina grinned as they both headed for lunch. They sat at the tables, laughing at the events that had just happened. After lunch, they both went to the library for some R&R before Spanish. "Well, Allonz-y!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Wrong language, Sir." Rina corrected him, imitating Lauren's accent. "I don't think you're qualified to teach me Spanish." Still imitating Lauren's voice, The Doctor laughed. "I am perfectly qualified to teach you Spanish, Vamanos, mi sobrina!" Rina grinned, feeling, honored and happy to be called "niece" by The Doctor . She picked up her bag and followed The Doctor to their next class.

Just as she entered Spanish, Rina got the same ominous feeling in her stomach. The same as the one she had two nights ago. Rina shook her head and continued on to sit at her desk. Half way through the class, she asked to use the loo. Once given permission, she walked out the class looking and even feeling sick. She wondered how she could have a premonition so strong it made her feel sick. This was bad. She stopped at the door of the girls bathroom before hearing a thud coming from the boy's. She cracked the door open, just enough to see this principle on the ground in a pool of blood and a tall, thin man in black robes standing over him with a hidden dagger. Rina's eyes widen as she quietly closed the door and began to walk back to class. "Well, it seems I have a witness." The man said in a raspy whisper in Rina's ear. Rina froze and without knowing what to do, instinct kicked in, she let in a big breath and let out a high pitch scream.

The Doctor in the middle of his class, stopped and looked out the classroom door window. His heart and stomach jumped into his throat. "Rina..." He whispered. Slamming the book in his hand down on to the desk he looked to the class and instructed them to head outside to the back lawn and to do so quickly, and quietly. He ran down the hall and after reaching the Girl's room he opened the door and went through the stalls; nothing. Then, for some odd reason he looked in the boy's room. There he found the dead principle and a small trail of blood droplets leading out the door and to a small puddle on the floor. The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver to take a reading. He looked at the results and darted away down the halls. "Mirina!"

-~Chapter 7~-

Rina ran down the halls faster than she had ever run before, pushing every fire alarm there was and knocking down every trash and recycle bin in her path. The students and teachers all ran out and upon seeing the robed man ran away screaming and yelling in fear. The Doctor quickly picked up the trail by following the black skid marks and screams. "Did you see Mirina Smith come through here?" The Doctor asked one of the teachers. "Yes, she was running from some man in a cloak." The man answered and off The Doctor was again. He soon lost track of them but quickly picked up the blood trail left by the man's dagger. Rina running out of breath decided to use her martial eats training to get away from this man. Having trained in mixed martial arts, boxing, kick boxing, and parkour, she was a formidable opponent in hand to hand combat. Jumping and sliding on the stair railings helped her get some distance between her and her hunter. She quickly hid behind some metal vats of oil in the lunch room. Then the brilliant mind her father gave her jumped into action.

She remembered she had to give The Doctor a mobile so that He and the rest of the family could keep in touch. Leaving Rina with two cell phones, a classroom of explosive chemicals across the hall, and several vats of highly flammable oils. She now had a plan of attack. The doctor caught up the the man, who was looking for Rina in any classroom he came across. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked hoping the man was willing to talk and not attack. "My name is Anung Un Rama, Lord of Planet Six-hundred and sixty six. But you can just call me, Lord Rama." The man introduced himself formally as royalty from a planet The Doctor never heard of. "Where is Rina? The little girl you were chasing." The Doctor asked, worried that he was too late. "Quite the runner that one. She got away." Anung said cleaning off some left over blood from his dagger. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back his hair. When he looked up to confront Anung, he was gone. The Doctor looked around frantically incase Anung attacked him from behind. The Doctor turned around one last time as someone crashed into him knocking both of them to the ground. It was Rina, who was hoping to find The Doctor before Anung. "Oh, there you are." Rina said before realizing she was still on top of The Doctor. "Where were you? I heard you scream and assumed the worst." The Doctor stood up and began scratching his head, trying to force an idea out.

"Doctor..." Rina said to get his attention. The Doctor turned and looked at Rina with a grin "You called me Doctor." "Look I need your help setting some explosives and-" Rina was cut off by The Doctor's face when she said "explosives." "Are you mental? Are you trying to blow up the schoo- And are the explosives in that bag?" The Doctor cut himself off noticing a large bag on Rina's back. "Yeah and I need to set these up is specific locations for it to work." Rina went on tell The Doctor her plan, though he clearly disapproved of her plan to blow up the school to stop Anung. "Absolutely not! I'm going to get you out of here, then I stop him. Now let's-" A bone chilling chuckle came from behind the two, it was Anung, ready for battle.

-~Chapter 8~-

"So, you are The Doctor. I was beginning to think you were just another, stupid human." Anung said standing tall with a smirk. "Oi! Watch it my mum's human, and no one disrespects her!" Rina yelled trying to scare him into surrendering. "Quiet, child. The adults are talking and you couldn't understand any of this any way." Anung said putting his finger tom his mouth and smiling. "Nani_(what)_?" Rina, knowing several phrases and words in multiple languages, hence her IQ, was now insulted beyond any apology. "Say it to my face you idiot. "Bukkoroshite yaru_(I'm going to kick your ass)_!" Rina yelled though only the English version was heard due to the telepathic effects of the TARDIS. Rina charged not thinking straight and unarmed. "Annoyance." Anung said backhanding her I to a wall. "Oi, no one does that to Rina!" The Doctor snapped. Feeling responsible for any harm done to Rina. "Is she... your child?" Anung asked surprised at the fact that The Doctor would even consider having children. "In a way yes, and it was a mistake to hit her." He warned stepping closer, losing his fear as righteous anger poured into him.

"The Doctor's child? If I would've known this earlier, I would've just killed her on the spot and made you suffer." Anung was now excited. He now had a tool to get close to The Doctor. He walked over to Rina who was sitting there rubbing her head, wincing in pain. He grabbed the back of her shirt and also took hold of her neck tightly causing her to yell out. "Put her down!" The Doctor yelled pointing to Rina who was a good six inches off the floor. "Tell me Doctor, if I killed her right now, would you kill me?" Anung asked waving Rina back and forth like a doll making her scream out even more. The Doctor stood there, unable to answer.

Outside police, firefighters, and ambulances were waiting for the last of the kids to leave the school. Amount the crowd of nervous parents and families, was Rose and John. They held each other waiting for The Doctor and Rina to walk out safe and unharmed. However, knowing from personal experience, Rose knew that coming out of a situation such as this without injury of any kind was unlikely. "John I have to get in there, Rina and The Doctor could be hurt or-" Rose tried to pull away from her husband and rush in to save the two. "Rose, The Doctor can handle himself. Rina? We never had to worry about her, remember? She can take care of both her and The Doctor. They'll be fine." John said reassuringly, hoping he wasn't wrong.

Back inside the school, Rina was still hanging in mid air as The Doctor contemplated his answer. "Very well Doctor, no answer is the same as 'no I wouldn't kill you.' Now say farewell to your child!" Anung said throwing Rina back down to the floor and prepared to stab her with his lance. "No!" The Doctor yelled. Rina rolled away just in time and stood up before Anung could get himself ready for a second attempt. "The best thing about me, I'm a fighter, true, but I use my head, not my fist." Rina said holding her cellphone up. Anung looked down and only saw the bag Rina had on her back. In it was several vials of highly cellphone-frequency-sensitive chemicals mixed with gasoline siphoned from a teacher's car in the parking lot, small metal containers filled with propane and The Doctor's spare mobile she meant to give him that morning. Rina pushed the send button on her phone then ran. The Doctor took only a second to figure out her plan and followed. Anung stood still, shocked that her was outsmarted by a human child. A quick jingle came from the bag followed by a huge explosion.

-~Chapter 9~-

A huge cloud of smoke, fire, ash and debris flew I to the air as the crowd outside the school screamed and ran from the explosion. Rose and John looked on horrified at the thought of Rina or The Doctor being in the blast. Their fears were crushed as they saw Rina and The Doctor ran out holding each other before the entire left wing of the school collapsed. Once the dust settled, Rose and John rushed over to a soot cover Rina and Doctor checking them both for injuries. "Oh my God, are you both mental?" Rose asked terrified at the whole ordeal. "Well I should mention, she detonated the bomb not me." The Doctor declared trying to defend himself. "By the way what chemicals did you mix?" He asked wondering what could cause that large of an explosion. "Nitroglycerin, a small amount of sulfur, and a boat load of other chemicals, a small tank of propane, and some other stuff that just had a hazard sign on it. Oh and your phone." Rina listed off the ingredients gasping for breath. "Ain't doing that agin."

A few hours after the explosion Rina and The Doctor got cleaned up at home and rested. Rina fell asleep with her head in The Doctor's lap and his coat over her. The Doctor also nodded off. All the excitement mentally, emotionally and to a degree, physically exhausted them so a nap was in order. The Doctor was the first to awaken. He looked around at everyone, still sleeping then down to his captor. He didn't want to wake any of them so he turned on the tele and lowered the volume. Another hour went by and Rose and John woke up. Rose began to prepare dinner and the smell of food finally woke Rina, though she didn't want to get up from her comfortable position."Rina, come on up and at 'em. Let The Doctor stretch his legs." Rose told Rina who was moaning and whining. "It's fine, let her rest. She saved the day after all." The Doctor said not caring. Once dinner was done Rina finally sat up exposing the red patch on her face and indentations of the wrinkles The Doctors pants. They all chuckled and ate before more excitement came through the door.

"Rose! Is Rina ok?" Jackie came bursting in on the family eating spaghetti. "Rina's fine, see. She saved the day." Rose said proudly. She was so much like The Doctor. "Saved the day by blowing up her school. Were you mental or something?" Jackie yelled squeezing in between The Doctor and Rina. "Why does everyone think I'm mental? The Doctor does this sort of thing everyday and nobody questions that!" Rina said in high pitched voice shrugging her shoulders looking at everyone. "Well he's an alien, he bound to be mental." Jackie said flicking her hand at The Doctor like she was shooing off a annoying toddler. "Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, slightly insulted by the remark. Seven o'clock rolled by and Rina went upstairs to get ready for bed as the rest of the family sat downstairs. "So now what you gonna do?" Rose asked The Doctor, who was getting ready to leave. "Life in the TARDIS, never know what you're gonna do next." He said straightening his coat. "Can I come with you?" Rina said popping out from behind the wall. "Id love for you to come, but it's too-" Rina frowned knowing exactly what The Doctor was going to say. "You let mum travel with you and she was just a few years older than I am now. How am I different?" Rina practically snapped at The Doctor. His face went from his chipper side to a sullen, gloomy face in a matter of seconds, causing Rina's to do the same. "If you got hurt, or worse, I'd never forgive myself. There several times when I almost lost Rose, Martha, Donna... And there have been times when... I did lose someone. I can't risk your life. Never." The Doctor said, hopping it would detour young Rina from wanting to come.

"I... Don't care. I want to go with you. See it all. The universe, the sun, seventeenth century London, the year five billion, all of it. If I'm like you I can handle myself. I mean, look at you, so many battles, a massive war and you are still here. And mum's still here, so I think I can handle it." Rina said proving that, even though he says it dangerous, The Doctor can't change her mind on joining him. "Rina, if you went, would you call us, tell us you're alright?" Rose asked, looking straight into Rina's eyes. "Yes. Send you photos too." She smiled, hoping this meant what she thought it meant. "Doctor, better set up a spare room. Rina pack a bag." Rose ordered, looking at The Doctor smiling. The Doctor couldn't help but smile too, and as for Rina, she was beaming.

-~Chapter 10~-

Rina packed up all her essentials and some of her "necessities" for the trip. "Alright, now don't be a bother, help out when he asks and don't wonder off." Rose told Rina helping her pack. "Don't give her a vast amount of money, shell spend it all on candy and soda, don't let her wonder off, if you run into a puppy or see a puppy ahead of you head in the opposite direction, and she's a bit of a tomboy so don't be surprised about the expels ion of excess gas." John warned The Doctor, writing out a list for him to memorize. "I want my granddaughter home safe and in one piece. Is that understood?" Jackie warned The Doctor pointing a finger at he nose. Rina came down the stairs holding two bags and a backpack. They all went out into the backyard where the TARDIS was moved to for the departure. "You be good, call us after every trip." Rose said kissing Rina's head. Rina gave everyone a hug and a kiss, before going inside the TARDIS.

Rina threw her bags down as she looked at the inside of the TARDIS. "Blimey. It defiantly bigger on the inside." Rina said walking over to the counsel. She saw all the buttons and levers and switches and was fighting a strong urge to push each one. "So say hello to your new home!" The Doctor said standing behind her. "So where do you want to go?" He asked tempting Rina even further. "How about solving the case of Jack the Ripper?" Rina asked inquisitively. "Ooh you're cheerful" The Doctor said sarcastically about Rina's suggestion. "Fine, how about the premiere of 'The Phantom of the Opera'?" Rina tried again. "Sound brilliant. Now off we go!" The Doctor said putting his hand on the lever but paused for a bit. "Why don't you do the honors?" He invited stepping aside for Rina. "One last question, haw many times... have you regenerated?" Rina asked wanting to know one last fact. "I'm the tenth incarnation. And the best one at that." The Doctor said grinning. " Can I call you 'Ten'?" Rina asked putting her hand on the lever. "Why not!" The Doctor said accepting Rina's new name for him. "We gonna go or what come on!" He said urging Rina to start the engines. As she pulled down the lever she looked at The Doctor with a grin identical to his own and said: "Alright then... ALLONZ-Y!"

-~FIN~-


End file.
